Revenge Isn't So Sweet
by musicloverx26
Summary: Edward leaves Bella in New Moon.  She goes on to lead a normal human life.  When Edward returns, will his jealous and posessive nature ruin everything?
1. Prologue

**A/N: New story! Okay so this might be confusing. The beginning conversation is from this website which supposedly takes place in Bella's room (I have no clue why though). I'm using this dialogue along with the two in the woods, if that makes any sense.**

xxxxx

-Revenge Isn't So Sweet-

Prologue

"We're leaving"

"Okay. Let me just grab some clothes and my toothbrush."

"No, Bella. I mean my family and myself."

"What happened with Jasper — that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"

"You're right. It was exactly what was to be expected."

"You promised! You promised that you would stay!"

"As long as that was best for you."

"You're the very best part of my life."

"This is a mistake."

"It's not a mistake!"

"I don't want you anymore, Bella."

"You… don't… want… me?"

"No."

"Well, that changes things. Don't. Don't do this."

"Promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Take care of yourself. Don't do anything reckless or stupid."

"I will."

"Goodbye, Bella."

"Wait!"

"In time, you won't remember me. It will be as if I'd never existed. Take care of yourself."

And he was gone.

xxxxxxx

The one conversation ruined my life.

They left me, he left me, alone in the forest. I felt a burst of adrenaline run through me, it was my fear of being left. For once in my life, I felt supernatural, immortal; and I ran.

The trees whipped past me, always close, caging me in. My adrenaline rid me of my clumsiness, for now, so I put on extra speed. I ran into my house, and didn't stop until I reached my bedroom.

My chest heaved, my breathing shallow. My eyes flicked around, searching. The only evidence left was my rocking chair.

I went over to it, running my fingers along the smooth wood. How many nights have I sat there in his arms? I shook my head: too many. With the last bit of adrenaline I had left, I lifted the chair, held it for a moment, and threw it out the window.

The glass shattered and fell to the ground, looking like falling raindrops. The chair hit the ground and cracked, breaking into so many pieces that it could never be fixed.

With the last of my strength, I threw my body onto my bed and passed out.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Chapter 1! Enjoy! Note: If anyone is confused about the last chapter, Bella is all human, she will stay like that until I change that (but at the moment she is 100% human) She got an adrenaline rush from her fear of being left. She did not develop special powers or anything like that.**

xxxxxxxx

-Revenge Isn't So Sweet-

Chapter 1:

I woke up later that day to my dad screaming.

"BELLA! Bella what happened?" He demanded, his voice echoing through our small house. I cringed: what should I tell him? That my vampire boyfriend dumped me and I threw the chair out the window in anger? No f-ing way.

"Ed-dward and I h-had a fight. H-he threw the ch-chair out the window. He broke up with m-me." I sobbed, only have lying. I really hated telling Charlie that, but it was that, or be grounded for breaking the window.

Charlie looked awkward at the moment: he was deciding between going after Edward or trying to comfort me.

He choose Edward.

"I'LL KILL THAT BOY!" He growled. I would've laughed, but now wasn't the time.

"Ch-dad, the Cullen's moved last night... they're gone." I said, trying to hold back a sob at the thought of my lost family.

"Oh, Bella." Charlie said, in what he thought was a compassionate tone.

"It's okay, dad. I just need some time alone." He looked at me, unsure to leave me alone. Finally, he nodded his head.

"Alright. Call me if you need anything."

"I will, dad." He nodded his head once more, then walked out of my room, the door closing with a small click.

Soundlessly, I started sobbing. The whole in my chest wasn't a hole anymore, it was a crater. I knew that it would heal one day, but right now I just sobbed for the loss of my first love.

From that point until about January, I was a zombie. I truly did not give a shit about anything or anyone, besides Charlie. I tried to appear whole and better to Charlie, so he wouldn't worry over me... but I knew I was doing a horrible job. My friends all but deserted me, except for Angela and Mike, who although I would never answer, talked to me faithfully every day. That gave me some comfort: I knew that I had two people that would always be there for me.

xxxxxxx

**A/N: Yes, I know: short chapter. Oh, well. I refuse to write longer chapters because my reviewers want them. If I write longer chapters, it's because I had more to write. **

**~Samie**


End file.
